1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light source apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A projection device is a display apparatus for producing a large-size image. The image of the projection device is produced by using a light valve to convert an illumination beam generated by a light source module into an image beam and a lens module to project the image beam onto a screen or a wall. Following the development of the projection technology and reduction of fabrication cost, application of the projection devices has been gradually expanded from commercial use to home use.
Particularly, a light source of the projection device is disposed in a shell, and the shell is fixed to an optical engine base. For positioning the light source onto the shell, the light source is fixed to a frame having positioning pins, and the positioning pins are inserted into positioning holes forming on a positioning element disposed at the shell. In general, the positioning element and the shell may be formed as an integrative unit, wherein a material of the positioning element and the shell is, for example, aluminum, and the fabrication cost is increased.
The positioning element also may be formed as an integrative unit with a plastic casing of the projection device to lower the fabrication cost. However, an opening forming on the shell and exposing the positioning element is needed, wherein the air flow for heat dissipating is leaked through the opening, and the heat dissipating efficiency may be reduced. On the other hand, Taiwan Patent Publication Nos. TW200624870 and TW200941120 disclosed some techniques about light source module for projection device.